


drogas y efectos secundarios

by rukato44



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fat Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukato44/pseuds/rukato44
Summary: kushina empieza a consunir drogas para dormir y sufre de los efectos secundarios
Relationships: Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3
Collections: Naruto





	drogas y efectos secundarios

Capítulo 1 - Los efectos secundarios pueden incluir Big Dick.

“Bueno, señora Namikaze, todas sus pruebas resultaron negativas, así que al menos podemos tachar lo peor de nuestra lista. Mi consejo sería simplemente tomar el medicamento recetado, todas las noches, una hora antes de acostarse, y esperar para ver si eso resuelve su problema ". El consejo jovial proveniente de un rostro tan anciano y alegre fue suficiente para mantener a raya incluso el temperamento ardiente de Kushina, lo que le valió al hombre mayor una sonrisa cansada pero agradecida por sus esfuerzos.

"Gracias doctor, supongo que tendré que aguantar y ver cómo me siento al final de la semana". Aunque realmente no se sentía muy agradecida, debió haberlo logrado si la sonrisa alentadora que recibió a cambio fue una indicación.

“No se estrese demasiado y tenga en cuenta que puede haber algunos efectos secundarios. Espere algunos sueños extraños, somnolencia, tal vez sofocos ... ”Kushina, con una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo, logró mantener una expresión cortés y atenta en la cara del anciano parloteando sin cesar, sintonizando la última mitad de su discurso antes de disparar. de regreso al presente cuando se dio cuenta de que él le había hecho una pregunta.

"Espero que tenga a su esposo a mano, como dije, esto lo dejará bastante aturdido y realmente sería mejor tenerlo allí para asegurarse de que lo tome bien". Se dedicó aún más esfuerzo en la lucha para evitar que su mueca se mostrara, en lugar de darle una sonrisa ahora un poco más tensa.

"Ajá, desafortunadamente ha estado bastante ... ocupado-" Más como una maldita ausencia "-¡Últimamente, pero mi hijo debería estar en casa!" Su tensión se transformó en algo mucho más brillante al pensar en su dulce y atento bebé. Aunque cualquiera de sus amigos insistiría felizmente sobre cómo él ciertamente ya no era tan pequeño, Kushina no tenía ningún interés en prestar atención a las bromas de Mikoto de que él había crecido para convertirse en 'todo un galán' como ella dijo.

"¡Fantástico! Solo asegúrate de que él entienda que te debe vigilar antes de irte a la cama y que te saque la oreja si te oye caminar por la noche. ¡Estas píldoras son bastante fuertes, ya sabes! " Con eso, Kushina se abrió camino hacia el calor del verano de Konoha, la risa hinchada de su Doctor persiguiéndola a casa.

Finalmente, escapando a la casa fresca y con aire acondicionado que ella y Minato habían comprado tantos años atrás, Kushina se dirigió a la cocina en busca de las sobras. Buscando en la basura solo para encontrar el refrigerador vacío, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que, tan decidida a escapar del hospital, se había olvidado por completo de las compras que debía hacer en el camino de regreso.

Frustrada y maldiciéndose a sí misma, el estado de ánimo de Kushina se agrió aún más cuando encontró la nota dejada por su marido errante. "¡Me han llamado la atención asuntos urgentes, culo!" El Habanero al rojo vivo echaba humo en los confines de su mente, ahora maldiciendo a Minato mientras encontraba un objetivo digno para su ira. 'Ni siquiera mencioné mi cita, ¡podría haber sido importante! Estúpido, larguirucho, descarado, negelctful bastardo ...Su diatriba mental siguió y siguió, duró minutos antes de que la energía misma pareciera drenarse de su ser, colapsando en la mesa del comedor con la cabeza entre las manos mientras su rabia se sumergía rápidamente en la depresión.

Sin embargo, su tristeza solo duró un tiempo, ya que su nariz comenzó a temblar y su boca comenzó a salivar sin que ella se diera cuenta. El tintineo de una llave en la puerta de su casa la sacó del profundo funk que la había consumido y lo hizo volar por completo cuando se dio cuenta de que era su adorable hijo quien venía a rescatarla, y si la sonrisa a juego en su propio rostro podía ser tomada. como prueba, ¡tenía ramen!

“¡Oi, Kaa-san! Eres favorito, solo que eres irrelevante, ¡el hijo ha bendecido tu día! ¡Exijo celebración! " Una entrada tan grandiosa y exagerada, claramente aprendida de ese inútil y pervertido sensei suyo, cumplió su propósito al obtener una risa alegre y alegre del único otro ocupante en la habitación.

“¡Socchi! ¿Tan buen momento, y tal vez un Uzumaki especial para su hermosa y amorosa madre? " sus manos entrelazadas y su mirada de ojos saltones le consiguieron una cálida risa y un leve sonrojo de Naruto mientras la miraba con cariño, pensando en secreto que la palabra hermosa realmente no le hacía justicia.

Kushina, de 5'4 pies de altura, era la definición de una MILF. Con un maravilloso cabello carmesí enmarcando un rostro sin edad en forma de corazón, sus dos ojos violetas brillando con vitalidad y calidez en la suave piel pálida justo encima de sus regordetes labios rojo sangre que hicieron que las fantasías de muchos hombres cobraran vida al pasar junto a ella en la calle.

Eso fue antes de que siquiera vieran el resto de ella. Con su figura esbelta, nadie estaría realmente preparado para contemplar la perfección que levantaba la tienda, que eran sus dos mejores características. A pesar de vestirse de manera conservadora, con vestidos que le caían hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y abrochados hasta el cuello, no hizo nada para ocultar la impresión de esos dos verdaderos aldabas tremendos en su pecho, jadeando con cada respiración e intentando abrirse camino fuera de su tela prisión cada vez que tienen la oportunidad.

Incluso después de que te abriste camino con una vista tan excitante, nadie estaba realmente listo para su cintura esbelta que explotó en curvas, verdaderas caderas de cría, perfectas para tomar un mango carnoso mientras golpeabas los globos gordos y saltarines de ella. culo. La perfección sexual encarnada y balanceándose felizmente a cada paso que daba.

Tirando de su cuello repentinamente demasiado apretado, Naruto rápidamente la miró a los ojos una vez más, agradecido de ver que ella estaba demasiado distraída por el ramen para darse cuenta de dónde sus propias orbes azules habían estado tratando de mirar directamente a través de su camisa.  
“Maa maa Kaa-san, ¿cómo pudiste pensar tan poco de mí, como si yo te diera algo menos? ¡Las damas especiales merecen un trato especial, especialmente cuando han tenido que ser tan mayores y obligarse a ir al hospital que odian tanto! " La sonrisa burlona hizo maravillas para resaltar las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas cuando Kushina hizo un puchero ante su comentario, secretamente lleno de amor por su hijo por el hecho de que al menos lo había recordado.

"¿Cómo te fue de todos modos?" La pregunta casual de Naruto apenas se registró con ella cuando fue a colocar el tazón extra grande de ramen humeante frente a ella, metiendo los palillos en su suave mejilla para atraer su atención hacia él.

"¿Mmm? Oh, cierto, nada grande. Solo necesito tomar estas pastillas durante una semana. El doctor dijo que tienes que vigilarme porque me darán sueño y podría caminar dormido. ¡Ahora dame! " Exigió, rebotando en su asiento y haciendo cosas muy distraídas en su pecho mientras Naruto se reía de ella.

“Ah, bueno, puedo pensar en cosas peores que hacer que cuidarte, supongo. Quién sabe, tal vez saque algunas fotos divertidas ". La sonrisa descarada se fundió en algo más suave ante la mirada radiante que su madre le envió, agradecida de que no le importara ayudarla, para nada disminuida por la vista de un largo fideo de ramen colgando de sus labios mientras sonreía, antes de lo chupó con un sorbo rápido, haciendo cosas peligrosas con la endurecida polla de Naruto mientras trataba de ignorarlo y seguir su ejemplo para indagar. El

tiempo vuela mientras comen su cena, finalmente se van a la sala de estar para simplemente relajarse y hablar antes de que Kushina finalmente sienta que el sueño comienza a tirar. a ella. Excusándose con un amoroso "Buenas noches" y un beso en la mejilla para Naruto, Kushina subió las escaleras con un vaso de agua. Cambiarse a su pijama no lleva tiempo y pronto, ella toma sus pastillas y se mete en su cama fría y vacía . Resoplando un suspiro triste por la ausencia común de su esposo, ella lo ignora y rápidamente se siente adormecida, cayendo sin problemas en un sueño profundo.

"Caliente, caliente, demasiado caliente, taaaan caliente". 

Lentamente, Kushina podía sentir el aleteo de sus ojos, las sábanas se abrieron pero aún estaba demasiado caliente. Tenía la boca seca, la garganta reseca, sintió que el gemido se acumulaba en su garganta mientras se tiraba torpemente de la blusa antes de renunciar a la prenda ofensiva y en su lugar elegir patear la parte inferior de su pijama, dejándola en nada más que su encaje, lavanda, chico. Bragas cortadas que se pegaban a la piel de sus mejillas y caderas mientras se subía la blusa, exponiendo las llanuras cremosas y tonificadas de su estómago, el sudor brillaba en su torso mientras yacía allí, sonrojada y jadeando.

'Haah, necesito agua ...'

Tocando las sábanas a su alrededor, Kushina finalmente logró girar sus caderas y plantar sus pies en la alfombra del piso de su dormitorio, dejándose caer perezosamente sobre sus pies y balanceándose inestablemente de un lado a otro. Con la camisa cayéndole hasta los muslos y apenas logrando cubrir su modestia, se tambaleó hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, chocando y agarrándose a las paredes a su alrededor mientras hacía todo lo posible por llegar a la cocina.

Todo estaba brumoso, las paredes y el piso se deformaban a su alrededor mientras avanzaba lentamente, con las mejillas rojas y la camisa pegada a la parte superior de su prodigioso pecho mientras avanzaba. Esto continuó hasta que el frío impacto de las baldosas de la cocina trajo algo de claridad a su mente rezagada. Lo suficiente para agarrar un vaso que se sentía maravillosamente frío contra su palma y llegar al fregadero.

Sintiendo que el vaso se enfriaba, Kushina soltó un gemido que habría acabado con la mayoría de los machos de sangre caliente allí mismo mientras observaba cómo el agua se llenaba hasta el borde. Sorbiendo el vaso, nunca notó que el agua se deslizaba por su barbilla y sobre su elegante cuello, goteando sobre la ajustada camisa blanca de noche que tenía, volviendo su escote gris y haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran con la sensación de frío hasta que sobresalieron obscenamente la punta de sus pechos.

El calor en su pecho se expandió, y mientras Kushina terminaba el vaso se quedó allí, insatisfecha e inconscientemente levantando una mano para acariciar su pecho húmedo mientras el calor viajaba hasta su coño, llenándose de rocío mientras permanecía allí sin pensar.

'Unghhh, necesito hielo ...'

Tropezando hacia atrás por donde vino, Kushina jadeó mientras dejaba caer las tetas en la puerta del refrigerador, cualquier dolor se desvaneció con la increíble sensación de su pecho hinchándose contra el frío metal. Jadeando, comenzó a frotar su pecho arriba y abajo de la puerta, los pezones se arrastraron por la superficie y enviaron la sensación más deliciosa por su columna mientras su montículo se humedecía. Allí estaba ella, doblada por la cintura y su trasero expuesto mientras se frotaba contra su fuerte alivio, el hielo olvidado mientras su camisa era arrastrada hacia arriba y hacia abajo con el ombligo a la vista.

"¿Kaa-san?"

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, la mejilla enrojecida se aplastó contra el refrigerador mientras su boca colgaba abierta, la lengua ligeramente levantada mientras jadeaba y trataba de concentrarse en la figura frente a ella. No podía ver el rostro con claridad, pero vio el cabello rubio y el cuerpo tonificado frente a ella, el pecho y las piernas expuestas mientras estaban allí en solo sus boxers grises mientras su brazo se movía frente a su cara, aparentemente frotando sus ojos agotados.

'¿Haah, Minato?'

Su mente hizo eco a través de la niebla mientras Kushina estaba allí, con el culo fuera y las tetas hinchadas mientras se lamía los labios al verlo.

"¿Cuándo se puso tan ancho?"

Mientras quien ella pensaba que era Minato se acercó, más de él se enfocó y sus ojos se clavaron en su entrepierna.

'Ohhhh, es un sueño ...'

Ahora su tamaño tenía sentido, tenían que ser las pastillas. Allí, frente a ella, estaba lo que Kushina sabía que tenía que ser una figura de su imaginación. Si Minato estuviera cargando tal arma en sus pantalones, ella lo habría sabido y nunca lo habría dejado salir de su habitación. Justo ante sus ojos, la bestia palpitante que estaba enjaulada en la parte inferior de su torso pareció flexionarse y llegar hacia ella, sugiriendo que el dueño finalmente había puesto los ojos en la imagen de puta que hizo, lasciva y babeando al verlo.

De repente, el refrigerador no fue suficiente y un calor completamente nuevo se vertió en sus venas mientras los pétalos de su vagina florecían, abiertos y esperando recibir el alivio que ahora necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Alejándose del remedio anterior para su sufrimiento, Kushina cayó sobre los duros pectorales a su lado, con las manos luciendo positivamente diminutas mientras descansaban sobre sus abdominales.

Sintiendo las enormes manos agarrando sus hombros, tomó erróneamente el agarre firme por algo completamente diferente, la sonrisa se agudizó antes de que comenzara a caer de rodillas frente a él. Las palabras resonaron por encima de ella, pero en su estado nublado no podía entenderlo, demasiado ocupada sacando la lengua para dejar un rastro húmedo y pegajoso desde su pecho hasta la parte superior de sus bóxers.

Las palabras podrían haber sido demasiado, pero el grito de placer de sus labios llegó hasta ella.muy bien mientras se reía de su reacción.

'Podría haber tenido un sueño febril para traerlo aquí, pero el sueño que Minato lo hará perfectamente'

Las palabras ronronearon en su cabeza mientras Kushina metía la nariz en el paquete frente a ella, cerrando los ojos para absorber el puto olor varonil que acababa de derramarse. fuera de él, su polla se contrajo ante la sensación de su nariz acariciando y resoplando su polla y bolas. Dejando que su lengua se deslizara fuera de su boca, Kushina solo se tomó un momento para pasar las uñas por las líneas rasgadas de su abdomen, dejando la piel de gallina a su paso, antes de agarrar el dobladillo de sus bóxers. El tiempo pareció congelarse allí mismo, la respiración se contuvo antes de que ella rasgara la prenda por sus piernas.

La pelirroja cachonda ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de toda su majestuosidad antes de que ese enorme eje saltara de su estado previamente inmovilizado, ondeando en el aire por un momento antes de aterrizar en la cara de Kushina con una bofetada gruesa y carnosa .

'¡Ughhhhh, Mina , te hiciste mucho más grande!'

Las palabras en su cabeza parecían trinar, perdiendo su lentitud de ensueño como si realmente las hubiera dicho en voz alta, pero la neblina volvió más fuerte y de repente ya no importaba. Lo que importaba era la polla gorda, palpitante y enojada en su cara.

Gruñendo y empujándose más cerca, Kushina trató de enterrar su nariz lo más profundamente posible en su abultado saco de nueces, ahogándose en el olor de su escroto sudoroso mientras su mano bombeaba a lo largo por encima de ella. Sintiendo sus ojos rodar hacia atrás en su cabeza, el calor ardía más brillante en su abdomen mientras sacaba su lengua goteante para lamer la parte inferior de su saco, su polla flexionándose ante la sensación de su pequeño músculo caliente provocando y moviendo la sensible parte inferior de su cuerpo. bolas mientras su seda como palma masajeaba su cabeza y su eje.

Era demasiado bueno para la mujercita puta y la madre de rodillas, y ella sucumbió a la humedad fundida que venía de su centro, las rodillas se separaron sobre las baldosas cuando su entrepierna húmeda quedó expuesta y cavósu mano libre bajó por la parte delantera de sus bragas color lavanda, encontrando rápidamente la entrada a su coño y zambulléndose con dos dedos primero en su calor, gimiendo y goteando saliva por su barbilla mientras sus labios golpeaban su tren de aterrizaje y el descuidado schlick-schlick- Schlick de Kushina golpeando con los dedos su camino al paraíso rebotó en el suelo.

De repente, sintiendo que dos manos fuertes agarraban su delicioso cabello rojo, Kushina sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba alrededor de su lengua, que aún provocaba burlas, mientras giraba alrededor de un testículo y luego el otro antes de ser tirada hacia atrás, una sonrisa sensual se disparó a la figura nebulosa sobre ella. mientras el lindo músculo rosado de su boca sobresalía hacia afuera, ofreciéndose como una almohadilla para que él golpeara su polla, escupía volando y salpicando la cara de Kushina mientras ella se sentaba allí y disfrutabaen el sentimiento antes de que la figura se detuviera y retrocediera, acariciándose mientras ella se sentaba allí y le suplicaba con los ojos.

'¡Eso es bebé, soy tu pequeña zorra sucia! ¡Solo tómame, por favor, por favor, cariño!

La alegría que Kushina sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que su sueño la escuchó casi le hizo llorar, junto con la sensación de que dos puñados animales de su cabello se agarraban a cada lado de su cráneo, dándole lo suficiente para ensanchar su mandíbula tanto como fuera posible. posiblemente podría antes de que la lanza masiva de carne de polla se hundiera directamente en su garganta.

No hay tiempo para prepararse, no hay estiramientos graduales ni trabajo hacia abajo. Solo una polla gorda que se abría paso por su esófago mientras se atragantaba y tosía.

¡A Kushina le encantó !

Todo lo que siempre quiso se le dio, masajeando ese grueso schlong con los músculos de la garganta mientras su cuello sufría espasmos y le dolía, los mocos burbujeaban por su nariz mientras la baba salía de sus labios regordetes a su camisa, los pezones obtenían un baño improvisado con saliva debajo de su camisa ella hizo un lío de sí misma. ¡Un lío lloroso y de puta es lo que era y quería más !

Sentada allí siendo follada por el cráneo, agregando un tercer dedo a su caverna mientras su cara recibía una paliza y sus jugos manchaban el piso de su cocina. Sintiendo que sus ojos giraban en sus órbitas ante los golpes que estaba recibiendo su rostro, distraídamente tomó su mano libre y la alcanzó detrás de ella, deslizándola por su espalda baja y descansando en la cintura hasta sus bragas.

'Si es solo un sueño ...'

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para liberarse. Mirando hacia los borrosos y hambrientos ojos azules sobre ella, se aseguró de que él estuviera mirando mientras mojaba su mano en su empapado escote, juntando todo ese limo en sus dedos antes de deslizarlos por la parte de atrás de sus bragas, deslizándose por su raja de culo antes de llegar a esa estrellita apretada escondida entre los enormes montículos de su trasero. Ahuecando sus mejillas y chupando tan fuerte como pudo, Kushina sintió que el cabello comenzaba a ser arrancado de su cuero cabelludo por el agarre que él tenía mientras se deleitaba con la vista de ella bajándose las bragas hasta los muslos antes de exponerse a la suciedad. pequeña zorra que realmente era, hundiendo sus dedos empapados en la puerta trasera y follándose a sí misma con sus dedos.Una mano en el frente, una en la espalda, llenándola tan bien como dos manos podían mientras el trozo encima de ella gruñía.

Golpeándose contra la polla frente a ella cada vez más fuerte, su ritmo alcanzó un brutal punto febril cuando ambos se acercaron a sus extremos. Cuando la oscuridad pareció deslizarse en su visión y su columna se entumeció, la polla en su garganta se empujó lo más profundo posible antes de expulsar la carga más gorda y desagradable que jamás había presenciado por su garganta, llenando su estómago hasta el borde y casi corriéndose. volvió a subir por su garganta antes de que se las arreglara para obligarla a bajar, los muslos temblaban, los dedos se curvaron en su coño y culo mientras se corría y empapaba el suelo, así como sus ahora repugnantes y arruinadas bragas.

Sintiendo sus ojos revolotear y dándose cuenta de que su sueño estaba llegando a su fin, Kushina miró a su amante mientras se desvanecía, ni siquiera la conmoción de lo que la saludó lo suficiente como para evitar al hombre de arena.

'Haaaaah, NN-Naruto?'

No importa cuán maravillosamente descansada se sintiera al despertar, o cuán hermosos sonaran los pájaros en la mañana, Kushina habría estado feliz de morir justo donde se despertó. Los recuerdos que se filtraban a través de su mente ahora clara hicieron maravillas para encender su rostro mientras gritaba en su almohada por pura mortificación.

Despertar con la ropa interior mojada y los muslos pegajosos ya era bastante malo, saber que era porque tenía un sueño sexual empeoró las cosas, ¿y saber que era un sueño sexual sobre su hijo , Naruto? Las palabras no podían describir cuán profundo era realmente el agujero en el que deseaba poder meterse.

'¿Qué clase de madre soy, teniendo un sueño como ESO sobre Naruto?' Su vergüenza corrió rápida y profunda mientras soltaba una risita de autodesprecio.'Especialmente cuando él estaba balanceándose alrededor de esa cosa…' Empujar su horror al fondo de su mente la dejó con nada más que diversión avergonzada por su propia tontería, saltando de la cama para cambiarse y maldiciendo esas malditas pastillas todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, habiendo terminado de limpiarse y sintiéndose un poco menos patética, Kushina bajó a la cocina, lista para seguir con su día y dejar atrás todo el sórdido episodio. Es decir, hasta que entró y vio a un Naruto sin camisa comiendo en la mesa, luciendo él mismo exhausto.

'No puedo decidir si el sueño de Naruto siendo tan preciso empeora las cosas o no ...'El pensamiento involuntario hizo un gran trabajo al arrastrar la secuencia de eventos en su sueño de regreso a su mente, con el rostro en llamas mientras corría hacia el armario para tomar un poco de cereal mientras le daba un apresurado "Buenos días" a Naruto mientras lo hacía. mejor no mirar los músculos tonificados que ensucian su cuerpo.

Sentarse a disfrutar de su desayuno y tener una pequeña charla fue duro pero factible. Las preguntas eran lo que hacía las cosas realmente difíciles.

"¿Cómo dormiste, Kaa-san?" La pregunta murmurada mientras su rostro casi se dejaba caer en su tazón de cereal fue suficiente para casi enviar el desayuno de Kushina volando por la mesa mientras ella saltaba en su asiento, tartamudeando varias variaciones de "Estuvo bien", todo arruinado por el pánico en ella. tono y solo sirvió para hacer que Naruto se sintiera más curioso, arqueando una ceja ante su comportamiento.

Parpadeando ante su ahora repentinamente apuesto hijo , Kushina buscó refugio en su cereal, el cabello cubriéndola de la vista mientras Naruto apenas distinguía el murmullo "Solo algunos sueños extraños" que soltó antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a su propia comida.

Reinaba el silencio, por lo que Kushina estaba casi dolorosamente agradecida, ya que le dio tiempo para recuperar el control de sí misma.

“Me aseguraré de llegar temprano a casa hoy, solo para asegurarme de que estás realmente bien. Podemos ver una película o algo, ¿sabes? "

La ansiosa sugerencia hace maravillas para mejorar el estado de ánimo de Kushina, una brillante sonrisa floreció en su rostro mientras miraba su descarada sonrisa. No importa qué sueño tonto tuviera, Naruto seguía siendo su dulce y tierno bebé que sabía exactamente qué decir para hacerla feliz. Sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie de un salto y trotó alrededor de la mesa para darle un gran abrazo, los brazos aplastaron su cabeza contra su estómago mientras se reía de lo buen chico que era.

Tan complacida con él, que ni siquiera cuestionó cuando él le devolvió el abrazo, los brazos cruzados sobre su espalda baja y las manos directamente sobre los globos de su trasero.

No pasó nada importante el resto del día, Naruto salió a terminar sus asuntos mientras Kushina deambulaba por la casa, haciendo todas las cosas que normalmente no podía molestarse en hacer y simplemente ocupando su tiempo mientras esperaba ansiosamente tener una noche de cine con su hijo.

Finalmente, pasó suficiente tiempo hasta donde llegó el momento de su película. Con una camiseta sin mangas blanca que se extendía escandalosamente sobre su pecho y unos pantalones cortos que apenas cubrían la piel de las nalgas de su trasero, se aferraban a sus curvas y resaltaban ese delicioso trasero suyo, Kushina se pavoneó por la habitación, sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo se balanceaba. de sus caderas atraía los ojos de Naruto dondequiera que fuera.

Una vista tan excitante hizo que Naruto se apresurara a subir las escaleras para agarrar una manta para ayudar a ocultar la creciente tensión de su polla, delineada contra sus pantalones de chándal grises que le llegaban hasta las caderas, justo debajo de su ajustada camiseta negra de entrenamiento. Justo cuando Naruto estaba tratando de ocultar su reacción a la figura apilada de Kushina, ella estaba tratando de ocultar el sonrojo y la mordedura de su labio al ver sus músculos presionados contra su parte superior.

Descartando su reacción como un simple efecto secundario de sus sueños inducidos por la medicación, Kushina pensó que el mejor método para lidiar con esos pensamientos era simplemente obligarse a sí misma a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Naruto una vez más. Armándose de valor, no perdió tiempo en usar la manta como excusa para acurrucarse al lado de su hijo. 

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, la cabeza en su ancho hombro y sus piernas dobladas debajo de ella, la película comenzó a reproducirse y pronto, cualquier pensamiento y preocupación que ella hubiera desvanecido en la presencia de su bebé, cálida y contenta con el consuelo que él tenía. le proporcionó.

La película siguió y siguió, pero realmente Kushina no prestó atención a nada de eso mientras dormitaba sobre su hijo, cayendo en un sueño ligero con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la película continuaba de fondo.

Al sentir una mano que la sacudía suavemente para despertarla, un bostezo somnoliento y un lindo gemido, Naruto se rió en silencio de lo adorable que era su madre.

"Lo siento Kaa-san, pero necesitas tomar tu pastilla ... Órdenes del doctor." Susurró, casi sonando nervioso, pero Kushina no estaba en condiciones de tomar nota de ello. Agarrando somnolientamente la mano que tenía su pastilla y el vaso de agua, Kushina se las arregló para tragar lo que necesitaba también antes de hacerle un gesto áspero a Naruto para que volviera a su lugar como almohada.

Riéndose ligeramente para sí mismo, Naruto hizo precisamente eso, poniéndose rígido cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre no tenía ningún interés en recostarse sobre su hombro, en lugar de eso, optó por acomodar ese enorme trasero en el sofá y colocar su cabeza en sus muslos donde ella estaba. Rápidamente volvió a quedarse dormido, los dedos de Naruto pasando por su cabello todo el tiempo.

'Unghhh Dios, no otra vez'

El calor había vuelto, pero ahora era más profundo y Kushina una vez más se vio obligada a sufrir. Sus muslos se sentían resbaladizos y sus labios se secaron mientras pasaba lentamente la lengua de una esquina de su boca a otra. Su mente se estaba ahogando en una niebla profunda mientras trataba de hundir su rostro más profundamente en la almohada debajo de ella, pero era demasiado duro, demasiado cálido mientras el fuego recorría su columna vertebral y se acumulaba en su estómago, los muslos frotándose entre sí en un vano esfuerzo para obtener cualquier alivio que pudiera.

Y luego su nariz se movió.

'Mmmm ~ ¡huele tan bien!'

Su rostro se presionó con más insistencia contra la almohada, buscando desesperadamente lo que fuera que estaba haciendo tan delicioso.olor que se deslizaba por su nariz y penetraba profundamente en sus pulmones. Respiraciones profundas presionaron sus tetas contra el sofá, apretando y frotando sus pezones contra su capota blanda mientras olfateaba la fuente como un cerdo.

Dedos fuertes acariciaron su mejilla inconsciente, acariciándola y disfrutando del tacto sedoso de su piel antes de frotar suavemente sobre su oreja y colocar un mechón rojo que encontraron allí, todo mientras Kushina ronroneaba por el tratamiento.

Dicho pur se convirtió en un jadeo de éxtasis cuando los dedos que buscaban sobre su oreja se deslizaron por su nuca, rascando y dejando dulces hormigueos mientras recorrían su cabello, deslizándose a través del espeso bosque carmesí hasta que se detuvieron en la parte posterior de su cuerpo. cuero cabelludo. Con calma, se recogió un puñado de cabello mientras Kushina maullaba dulcemente ante la sensación de masaje.

Ella solo pudo disfrutarlo por un momento, sus maullidos se convirtieron en un chillido cuando el puño en su cabello TIRÓ su cráneo hacia atrás y hacia arriba, enviando ese calor acumulado en su estómago disparándose directamente a su útero, los labios se volvieron húmedos como su túnel de mierda. tembló por el dolor.

Los ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras la electricidad recorría su columna vertebral hasta su cerebro, la boca se abrió cuando su lengua soltó una pequeña ducha de saliva sobre su almohada, las glándulas de saliva que se pusieron a trabajar para deshacerse de su boca seca la hicieron parecer una golpeó a la prostituta, rogando por su próxima dosis con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y los ojos nublados por una sobrecarga sensacional.

"Dios, eres patético". La lujuria en su tono hizo que sus pezones se arrugaran aún más y su garganta soltara un gemido de acuerdo, la lengua demasiado ocupada agitando el aire para ayudar a formar palabras. Cualquier intento de explorar la voz dolorosamente familiar por encima de ella se detuvo, toda la atención se desvió cuando sus oídos se flexionaron ante el sonido de la tela siendo tirada hacia abajo de los muslos tonificados y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon cuando ese olor que tanto amaba se triplicó, una nube almizclada cubriendo su garganta como hizo todo lo posible por inhalar todo lo que pudo.

'Ohhhhh, babyyyyy ~, lo siento, pero hueles tan delicioso ~' Los

ojos girando detrás de sus párpados se agitaron aún más cuando Kushina sintió que su cráneo era tirado hacia adelante, presionándola hacia abajo y asfixiándola en lo que ahora reconocía como el calor y el sudor. , bolas irresistibles de su ultimo sueño. Lamiendo la parte interna de los muslos donde el pliegue se encontraba con su entrepierna, rastreando todo lo que podía encontrar y resoplando su hedor agresivamente, haciendo todo tipo de sonidos animales de puro placer mientras ella jadeaba calientes y húmedas respiraciones sobre su piel.

Aún negarse a abrir los ojos, tal vez saber qué cifra sería todavía se ocupa de sus sueños, Kushina todavía sentía la piel de gallina carrera a través de su piel enrojecida y su cuerpo temblar en la profunda y gutural gruñe él estaba expresando como ella sopló y resopló en su saco. Sus piernas temblaron cuando él comenzó a trazar sus dedos por su columna vertebral, dejando atrás líneas humeantes de placer mientras recorría su camino hasta la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y dibujaba círculos en la parte baja de su espalda mientras ella gemía.

“Qué puta eres, un cochinito asqueroso desesperado por cualquier sabor que puedas conseguir en tus labios. Mmmm, tal vez un cerdo no sea el animal adecuado. ¿Qué hay de los perros? ¡Me pareces una perra sucia! " la mano en su cabeza la presionó más fuerte contra su piel, cortándole el aliento mientras su nariz tiraba de su escroto con cada intento de respirar y su boca succionaba su muslo.

“Ohhhh ~ definitivamente una perra sucia. ¡MI perra sucia! Bueno, perra, ¿así es como saluda a su dueño? ¡Mueve el rabo, puta tonta, muéstrame lo feliz que estás de verme! " La voz se rió y gimió cuando su columna comenzó a moverse, sacudiendo ese trasero titánico de un lado a otro, olas de carne de culo ondeando y saltando para su disfrute mientras Kushina se atragantaba e hizo todo lo posible para decirle que estaba tan jodidamente feliz de verlo. !

“Yeahhhhh, esa es una buena perra. ¡Sacude tu gran culo gordo para el placer de tu maestro! " Ladró, agarrando sus pantalones cortos por el asiento de sus pantalones y tirándolos con fuerza, metiéndolos brutalmente en el coño lloroso de Kushina y haciéndola gritar mientras la levantaba y la ponía de rodillas, donde su trasero volvió a menearse y bambolearse tan pronto como ella tenía el apalancamiento, incluso mientras él tiraba de sus pantalones cortos por sus grandes muslos gruesos para poder ver los globos desnudos de su trasero temblar. 

"Eso es, puta, suplica por mi atención" Un tirón de su cabello tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para que finalmente pudiera tomar una desesperada y necesitada bocanada de aire mientras tosía y farfullaba al recuperar el aliento abruptamente. “Porque eso es lo que eres, ¿no? ¡Eres una puta que sabe que no soy tu marido! ¿No es así, Kaa-san?? "

La verdad clavó sus garras en el cerebro de Kushina, abriendo los ojos con fuerza mientras gemía ante los ojos crueles y lujuriosos de su hijo Naruto, burlándose de la asquerosa bestia en la que se había convertido.

'¡Es solo un sueño, solo un sueño, solo un SUEÑO!'

Sus pensamientos lujuriosos y llenos de neblina se ahogaron y se convirtieron en estática cuando sintió los grandes y duros callos de la mano de su hijo chocar contra su trasero con un poderoso Bofetada y su culo apretarse de placer, el coño goteando y un grito gutural de agradecimiento salir de su interior. su garganta mientras su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás más y su columna vertebral comenzó a doblarse.

“Así es Kaa-san , ¡dime lo bien que te sientes, perra masoquista! Dile a tu hijo cuanto mejorél te trata a ti que a tu marido, ¡cómo te cremas en la huella de mi palma en este enorme culo y su polla de camarón ni siquiera te moja! " La burla se derramó caliente y espesa, el corazón de Kushina se apretó por lo cierto que era todo. Al oler la gorda cabeza de esa deliciosa polla ondeando bajo su nariz, Kushina eligió tratar de preservar la lealtad que le había dejado a su esposo, en lugar de lanzarse sobre la polla de Naruto en lugar de responderle mientras él jadeaba de placer ante los calientes confines de ella. boca, chupando descuidadamente y golpeando esas almohadas de polla regordeta alrededor de su longitud.  
'  
“Unghhh, ¿quién habría pensado. ¡La 'Red Hot Habanero', tan cobarde como puta infiel! ¿Así es como obtuviste tu nombre, eh Kaa-san?You didn’t fight anyone, you just tore off your uniform and fucked every shinobi you came across during the war until your pussy was beaten red, puffy and raw! Tell me slut, how does my dick compare to all that Kumo cock you must have taken?” Naruto hissed in her ear, pumping her skull up and down his shaft as he groaned at Kushina squealing around his cock, ass raised in submission and her quim like a waterfall as his words set off firecrackers in her womb.

Taking his hand off her ass and yanking her mouth off his cock, Naruto quickly filled her grasping orifice with his hand, coating it in slime as her tongue swirled around his fingers, forcing his fist to the back of her mouth, making her jaw hurt and her vision whiten at the treatment before he tugged it out and tossed her back onto his cock where she hungrily went back to sucking and slurping, ravenously bathing him in her drool as the Glurk-Glurk-Glurk of her throat beat itself against the purple helmet of his prick.

Forgetting about his hand, Kushina froze in fear as she felt one slippery finger circle her asshole.

“Maa, Kaa-san?” Naruto whispered, a loving croon in her ear as she trembled. “Has Tou-san ever been back here?” A hesitant shake. “So he doesn’t know how much of a dirty littel anal whore you are, hmm?” A more insistent shake of her head, hair flying as her son hummed in contemplation.

“I think you should take both of your cute, pretty little hands, and spread those filthy, son fucking ass cheeks you so eagerly bounce for me…”Slowly, trembling in fear or arousal as she went, Kushina reached back and grasped both milky globes of her ass, tugging them wide and making her puckered star gape for her son as her tongue slowly swiped all around Naruto’s foreskin, sampling the traces of dick cheese she foud there as her tastebuds tingled.

“What a good girl~” Naruto cooed, petting her hair as she suckled at him. “Now then…” His voice turned sinister. “I expect your hands to stay there, and while I’m busy ruininhg this hole that your husband hasn’t even touched, your job is to take my cock alllll the way down to your stomach… Or i’ll beat your ass raw and have Minato lick it better, got it slut?” She knew he meant it too, and even if it was a dream, the fear of seeing her husband looking at her in betrayal and shame of what she had become had Kushina strangling herself on that fat cock, slamming her mouth down as she tried so desperately to reach his balls.

Gimiendo por su desesperación, Naruto se dedicó un momento a admirar su objetivo antes de tomar lentamente un dedo y deslizarlo por su abertura. Lentamente, con los dedos de los pies de Kushina curvándose ante la sensación viscosa de su dedo enterrándose en su trasero, Naruto comenzó a bombear, una caricia suave en comparación con la cara frenética de Kushina follando. Sintiendo su culo estirarse y ensancharse lentamente alrededor de su dedo, Naruto fue más rápido y Kushina comenzó a mover su trasero con cada zambullida. Cada vez más rápido, su madre apretándose a su alrededor en ambos extremos, le destrozó el culo con el dedo, luego decidió agregar otro .

Ahora con dos dedos violándola, Kushina comenzó a tener espasmos por el puro placer que estaba experimentando. Ella se ahogó más fuerte en respuesta, empujando su polla por su garganta más profundamente, mucho más fuerte sin sus manos masculinas en su cabeza para obligarla a bajar mientras babeaba por todo su pene, ahogando sus bolas en saliva.

Ella consiguió su polla más profunda, y luego, cuando añadió un tercer dedo, ella se empujó más . Se acercó más y más, y con el cuarto rodaron los ojos y se corrió como la repugnante prostituta que era, arrojando el jugo de su coño en un chorro detrás de ella en el sofá mientras Naruto se reía.

Finalmente, llegó a cinco, toda su mano estirándola obscenamente mientras chorreaba húmedamente.entrando y saliendo de su trasero arruinado, la sensación de su recto ahora destruido envió una ola de éxtasis que recorrió la columna vertebral de Kushina, su espalda se arqueó y se dobló mientras sus uñas clavaban puntos sangrientos en la carne de su propio culo mientras el placer se disparaba hacia su cerebro. finalmente chocando contra ella con la fuerza de una bala de cañón y causando que su mente se quede en blanco, borrando todo pensamiento de ella y haciendo que su cuello se mueva hacia abajo, clavando lo último del eje de Naruto en su garganta mientras resoplaba por la saliva y la bola. limo que se había acumulado allí en sus ministraciones.

La mirada de ella allí resultó demasiado para Naruto, sus bolas se fruncieron y se tensaron mientras miraba su mano hundida profundamente en el calor ardiente y apretado de su culo mientras su polla encontraba su propio hogar en las profundidades de su garganta, flexionándose al mismo tiempo. bombeó su gruesa polla hasta su garganta y su estómago rebelde, sacudiéndose y espasmándose a su alrededor incluso cuando el río de esperma acumuló demasiada presión, saliendo de su nariz mientras ella gorgoteaba en la base de su polla y sopló burbujas en el río de esperma que había hecho allí.

Aún así, incluso cuando su conciencia se desvaneció y el sueño de Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza en un trabajo bien hecho, Kushina siguió lamiendo cada centímetro de carne que pudo encontrar, haciendo rodar su deliciosa crema alrededor de su lengua mientras ella lo lamía como un gato y el calor se enfriaba en satisfacción.

Hoy no fue un buen día. Ayer fue malo, pero hoy hizo que Kushina realmente temiera por su cordura.

Despertar en su cama, claramente colocada allí por su cariñoso hijo después de que ella se desmayó durante la película DEBERÍA haber hecho que su corazón se llenara de orgullo y alegría por criar a un hijo tan cariñoso, dispuesto a cuidar a su pobre madre en ella. drogado hasta el momento de la necesidad.

En cambio, poco a poco se había vuelto más consciente del estado absolutamente vergonzoso en el que se había despertado. 

La garganta sorda y la boca pegajosa eran incómodas pero no amenazaban la vida. Lo que realmente envió un rubor de vergüenza golpeando su estómago fue la horrible comprensión de que sus muslos estaban una vez más pegajosos, pero ESTA vez fue porque en algún momento durante la noche claramente se había quitado los pantalones cortos para masturbarse mientras dormía. , dos dedos se clavan profundamente dentro de ella y su pulgar en su clítoris, aún enviando hormigueo a través de sus muslos. ¿Pero lo peor? Lo peor fue la sensación de dolor que resonó por todo su trasero, y el conocimiento de que la razón por la que le dolía tanto era porque no solo había estado tocando su pobre coño, sino que también había logrado meter la mitad de la mano en su ahora estirada tubería de mierda. .

Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón apesadumbrado, había sacado las extremidades ofensivas de sus nuevas fundas y se dirigió a la ducha, haciendo una mueca de dolor y cojeando ante su ardiente pechera y su sensible gatito. La ducha casi ayudó, antes de que los recuerdos de su nuevo sueño tabú se desbordaran a través de su cráneo palpitante, trayendo descripciones muy vívidas de sus fantasías incestuosas y haciendo que sus priavte se estremecieran dolorosamente mientras gemía de pura humillación.

¿Qué sabes? Hay un lado positivo en el hecho de que Minato no esté aquí. Kushina pensó, miserable y culpable por estar agradecida de que su esposo no estuviera aquí, antes de que su culpa se convirtiera en ira, culpándolo por su estado actual y no atendiendo sus necesidades para que esto no sucediera.

Con la mañana completamente arruinada, Kushina se las arregló para salir de la ducha y enfrentar el día, caminando penosamente por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar, donde su corazón casi explotó.

Allí estaba Naruto… y estaba limpiando el sofá .

Con el rostro pálido, Kushina pudo sentir su propio espíritu tratando de escapar de su cuerpo cuando la idea de que tal vez no haya sido un sueño la golpeó con la fuerza de un mazo.

Al levantar la vista de su fregado y ver la expresión horrorizada de su madre, Naruto sintió que el sudor goteaba por su rostro mientras se apresuraba a tranquilizarla.

“¡Ah! Kaa-san, ¡está bien! ¡Ni siquiera lo manché, de verdad! " Naruto entró en pánico cuando Kushina casi sintió que se desmayaba. “Lo siento mucho, sé que dijiste que no había tragos en el sofá, pero después de llevarte a la cama estaba demasiado cansado para volver arriba. Supongo que me quedé dormido y lo derramé sin saberlo ". Naruto explicó, sonando verdaderamente arrepentido por preocupar a su madre.

Ante eso, Kushina sintió una vez más el aire huir de sus pulmones como si la hubieran golpeado, visiblemente derritiéndose de alivio al darse cuenta de que era solo una coincidencia. Caída y golpeándose mentalmente para siemprepensando que su dulce vorágine podría ser capaz de hacer lo que él había hecho en sus sueños, le envió una sonrisa temblorosa pero cálida, rechazando sus disculpas y diciendo que estaba bien mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde tenía la intención de hacerlo. iniciar su misión. Evita a Naruto hasta que se haya recuperado.

En su mayor parte, tuvo éxito. Pasó el día y ni una sola vez lo vio, probablemente saliendo con sus amigos. Desafortunadamente, ahí fue donde su buena suerte flaqueó. Minato llegó a casa… y quería celebrar que no tenía trabajo que hacer con una agradable cena familiar. Una delicia debería haber traído la felicidad sin fin, pero en vez llenado el visiblemente angustiado Kushina con una enfermiza sensación de que ella era novoy a disfrutar esto. Sin embargo, se esforzó y le aseguró a Minato que se estaba sintiendo un poco cansada y que estaba muy emocionada por esta noche.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se volvió más genuina ante la preocupación de Naruto, y el amor inundó sus rasgos cuando él esencialmente le ordenó que se relajara mientras él se ocupaba de todo.

Se preparó la cena y los temores de Kushina resultaron infructuosos. Una cena encantadora con su familia, nada raro, solo risas y alegría. Por supuesto que no podría durar.

“No te preocupes por limpiar a Kaa-san, yo me ocuparé de eso. Te veías un poco tembloroso antes, tal vez deberías volver con ese Doctor y decirle que sus pastillas no están funcionando ". Sonriendo ante la preocupación de su hijo, Kushina fue a decirle que estaba bien, justo cuando Minato abrió la boca.

"¿Qué pastillas?" Preguntó su esposo, luciendo completamente confundido.

Con eso, Kushina sintió que su famoso temperamento se convertía en supernova y solo se detuvo de saltar sobre la mesa debido a su hercúlea fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo la mirada mordaz que ella le envió.

"Mis pastillas " siseó con los dientes apretados cuando Minato finalmente pareció darse cuenta del hecho de que había entrado en ella. “Mis pastillas, las que el Doctor me dio a principios de esta semana para mis problemas. En la cita se suponía que tú también debías venir conmigo. Los que me dejan mareado y requieren la ayuda de MI HIJO para que me acueste cada noche. Esas pastillas Minato. " El veneno en su voz era inconfundible, y Minato se veía realmente asustado cuando el cabello de Kushina comenzó a retorcerse detrás de ella.

Luciendo adecuadamente él mismo preocupado, Naruto rápidamente puso sus excusas de por qué necesitaba ir a limpiar y los vería mañana, huyendo apresuradamente del lugar de la batalla mientras Minato comenzaba a tartamudear explicaciones y excusas.

Saliendo furiosa de la mesa del comedor, maldiciendo a su marido irreflexivo, indiferente y idiota, Kushina rápidamente se ocupó de la botella de vino más cercana mientras Minato se escapaba a su habitación. Con su constitución haciendo que la botella de vino llena que había devorado la dejara solo un poco borracha, Kushina decidió que necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Minato y, con suerte, dejar este desastre detrás de ellos. 

Sin embargo, al llegar a su lecho matrimonial lo encontró completamente desmayado, y NINGUNA sacudida lo despertaría. Sintiendo que su ira se endurecía y se oscurecía hasta convertirse en algo feo, Kushina no dijo nada, negándose siquiera a mirarlo y acostándose tan lejos como pudo, durmiendo con las brasas de su rabia hirviendo a fuego lento en sus entrañas.

Esta vez, el sueño se sintió diferente. No había calor, ni sudor ni neblina drogada. Incluso en su mente, su ira por su esposo ardía constantemente, lo que la llevó a levantar los brazos vertiginosamente mientras Dream Naruto tiraba de su camisa por encima de sus brazos, exponiendo sus enormes mamas a sus ojos por primera vez.

Kushina le dio una sonrisa sensual sin vergüenza y decidió deleitarse con el alivio más cercano que pudo obtener. No importa si fue o no su hijo de fantasía quien se lo dio, o si el sueño fue en la cama de ella y Minato donde consumarían su matrimonio y crearon a dicho hijo. De hecho, la idea le dio a la pelirroja cachonda una deliciosa chispa de placer vengativo mientras apretaba sus pechos entre sus brazos.

Admirando la mirada de lujuria y hambre en el rostro de Naruto, Kushina soltó un chillido de deleite mientras se sumergía en su escote, lamiendo y chupando sus jarras, dejando rastros de chupadores y escupitajos a lo largo de la superficie mientras ella gemía y sus labios se cerraban alrededor de sus pezones.

Pasar sus dedos por su pelo rubio puntiagudo mientras él amamantaba su pecho llenó a Kushina con su propio hambre pecaminosa, usando una mano para presionar su boca con más fuerza en sus dientes y la otra en su camisa, tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo macizo y obligándolo a hacerlo. separó sus labios mientras se aclaraba la cabeza.

Para lo que ella no estaba preparada era para que Naruto eligiera ignorar volver a sus pezones, en lugar de chocar sus labios contra los de ella mientras él tomaba dos puñados ásperos de la carne de sus tetas, torciendo sus picos duros como diamantes y golpeando su pecho tembloroso mientras ella gemía y su Los ojos se cerraron ante la sensación tabú de su hijo tratando de succionar el alma de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no serían sus sueños si las cosas no se intensificaran, y pronto Naruto estaba mordiendo sus labios hinchados, extrayendo gemidos de su madre curvilínea y zorra mientras ella se abría a él, sintiendo su músculo rosa mucho más grande deslizarse a su lado. su entrada para envolver su propia linda protuberancia rosa y hacerla gemir.

Chocaron y se enredaron, lamiendo sus lenguas mientras Naruto hacía todo lo posible por explorar cada centímetro de sus dientes, encías y mejillas. Tirando ligeramente de abc, dejó su lengua entre las relucientes almohadas de su polla mientras Kushina cerraba sus labios alrededor de su ofrenda, ahuecando sus mejillas y moviendo su rostro hacia adelante y hacia atrás, raspando la baba de su superficie y tragándola toda, tragándola mientras casi lo intentaba para darle una mamada a su lengua.

Agarrando su garganta, Naruto se alejó de Kushina mientras ella abría la boca, la lengua extendida y suplicando por más. Felizmente servicial, los ojos de Kushina se iluminaron cuando su hijo carraspeó profundamente en la parte posterior de su garganta, antes de escupir un gordo lugy directamente en su boca, donde Naruto vio como la asquerosa ama de casa debajo de él inclinaba sensualmente su cabeza hacia atrás y permitía que su regalo se deslizara hacia abajo. su cuello largo como un cisne, tragando y volviendo a abrir su agujero para mostrarle que todo se había ido. Gruñendo, inmediatamente se sumergió para hundir los dientes en su labio inferior gordo, extrayendo sangre y rechinando sus entrepiernas mientras Kushina enganchaba sus pantorrillas sobre sus muslos y empujaba hacia él, jorobando a su hijo en seco mientras sus ojos rodaban.

"Sabía que eras una puta, pero maldita seaNo estaba esperando a ser un ejemplo necesitados, depravado coño !” Naruto siseó a su forma llorona, dibujando círculos en su coño protegido con su polla palpitante antes de levantarse, elevándose sobre su perra carmesí antes de que él le echara las piernas sobre los hombros y le quitara el pijama, bragas y todo.

Kushina miró hacia arriba con asombro cuando los ojos de su hijo casi parecían brillar a la luz de la luna que venía de su ventana, volviéndose hambrientos y salvajes mientras miraban los labios de su vagina expuestos. Sintiendo sus manos tomar un moretón en su cadera, ella soltó un chillido de felicidad cuando él tiró su mitad inferior de la cama, colocándola sobre sus hombros y haciendo que sus gordas tetas golpearan su barbilla mientras él empujaba su nariz profundamente dentro de ella. labios, soltando un gemido cuando su lengua dio un largo golpe para sus pétalos, recogiendo los labios ya húmedos y chupándolos, obteniendo un grito ahogado de placer y dejándolo saborear el delicioso sabor puro de su flor.

Dejándola caer y haciendo que sus curvas rebotaran maravillosamente mientras ella se reía, Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse por completo sus propios pantalones cortos, sino que simplemente tiró de ellos lo suficientemente bajo para que su gorda y gruesa polla saltara para poder agarrarla firmemente y acariciarla y lo golpeó fuera de su montículo, el descuidado Schlap-Schlap-Schlap de su casco golpeando su coño mientras las chispas explotaban en su útero.

“Vamos puta, sé que lo quieres. ¡Dime cuanto! ¡Suplica, pequeña puta tetona! " Él gruñó, mirando hacia la excitante visión de su madre haciendo pucheros, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su labio temblaba de necesidad.

“¡Ohhhh ~, bebé por favor! ¡Sé que no me lo merezco! Soy una excusa inmunda, vergonzosa y patética para ser madre. ¡En lugar de ir con mi marido, estoy aquí, abriéndome de par en par y suplicando a mi gran semental y dotado hijo que se apiade de su pobre madre y zorra! Por favor, por favor, por favor, ponga esa polla gorda en mi pequeño y cómodo túnel, es agradable y cálida y está lista para que ... ¡OH, Mierda! " Ella gritó cuando Naruto perdió el control, apuntando su polla al mismo lugar de donde salió, y empujando con todo su poder, golpeando directamente a través de su coño y en su cuello uterino, derribando las puertas mientras Kushina sufría un espasmo y su columna vertebral se inclinaba hacia atrás, levantándose su pecho ondulante fuera de la cama mientras hundía sus garras en sus muslos, ojos muy abiertos y sin ver mientras su lengua salía disparada y vibraba positivamenteante la fuerza de su orgasmo, el jugo de su coño se disparó hacia los abdominales de Naruto mientras gemía de satisfacción.

“¡Unghhh, gran cabrón! Dame una advertencia antes de que… ” SLAP El rostro de Kushina estaba torcido hacia un lado mientras se paralizaba en estado de shock, lamiendo las sábanas con la lengua mientras su incredulidad por recibir una bofetada combatía con la ondulación rebelde de su útero ante su tratamiento.

"¡Cállate, puta tonta!" Naruto gruñó, empujando más rápido y realmente lanzando sus caderas hacia ella mientras sus bolas ondeaban contra sus gordas nalgas. “No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, mi pequeña puta mami? ¡Este coño es mío!No es tuyo, no es el pene flácido de Minato, ¡es mío! ¡Mío para follar, dedos, bofetadas, eyacular o orinar como me plazca! ¡Y tú eres! ¡IR A! ¡TÓMALO!" Él aulló, chocando furiosamente su pelvis contra ella mientras mantenía una mano en su garganta para cortarle el cabello y una mano en su pecho gordo y tambaleante, pellizcándolo, moldeándolo y golpeándolo mientras golpeaba mientras Kushina se mecía en el lugar, chillando, Corriéndose y ahogándose cuando perdió el acceso al aire y se acumuló espuma en las comisuras de la boca y sus dientes rechinaron de placer.

"Ni siquiera te importa que estés casado, ¿verdad?" Sacó las bisagras de su garganta, dejando gruesas líneas rojas detrás mientras ella aspiraba aire antes de responder.

"¡NO!" Ella gritó. “Minato no significa nada, ¡nunca podría hacer esto! ¡Es demasiado maricón para tratarme así! ¡Eso es bebé, dale una paliza a este coño y hazlo tuyo! " Naruto quitó la mano de su teta magullada y hundió ambas manos en su cabello, tirándola hacia adelante mientras ella escupía en su pecho mientras él acercaba su rostro al suyo.

"¡Entonces no me digas!" Siseó. "¡Díselo a Minato!" Y con eso, tiró de su cabeza hacia un lado, donde más allá de las lágrimas en sus ojos, Kushina pudo ver la forma de su esposo dormido, completamente ignorante de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

'¡Pero Minato nunca ha estado en los sueños antes!'

La mente de Kushina se aferró a esa declaración, algo poderoso tratando de irrumpir en su conciencia pero desapareciendo cuando Naruto sacudió su cabeza con más fuerza, haciéndola llorar y concentrarse en su esposo.

“¡Minato! Lo siento, ¡pero no eres nada para mí! ¡Nuestro gran hijo dick es mucho más que tú, él es mi todo y tú no eres nada! " Ella le gritó a su marido inmóvil. “¡Él folla mejor, me trata como la putita sucia que soy y su polla se siente tan jodidamente bien en mi pequeño coño arruinado! ¡No creo que puedas encajar nunca más! " Las lágrimas corrieron calientes y salvajes cuando Kushina hipo en éxtasis, temblando cuando otro poderoso orgasmo la atravesó con su proclamación, como para probar su punto.

Riéndose de su completa victoria, Naruto sacó de su apretado coño mientras Kushina miraba confundida y horrorizada mientras su hijo agarraba a su esposo y lo tiraba hacia un lado, dejándolo tirado en la cama. Agarrando el lío débil y lamentable que era Kushina, Naruto la arrojó sobre sus manos y rodillas, colocándola de modo que su coño colgara justo encima de la cara de su marido, goteando jugos traidores en su frente mientras su cabello colgaba en su regazo.

Los ojos se abren al darse cuenta. Kushina ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para protestar cuando Naruto abrió sus mejillas y se sumergió de nuevo en su caverna hambrienta, haciéndola gemir al estar tan llena una vez más, el volumen extra mostrando su fem-semen nauhty y arrojándolo a chorros sobre el pacífico de Minato. caracteristicas.

Luego, comenzó a golpearla. Se clavó en ella sin piedad, Kushina sintió que sus ojos se ponían en blanco cuando su escroto se balanceaba y golpeaba contra su clítoris mientras su trasero se sacudía y se agitaba ante los enérgicos empujes de las caderas de su hijo y los castigadores golpes que él enviaba a la carne lechosa de su culo, volviéndolo rojo mientras ella chillaba y rogaba por más.

Sintiendo una mano apretar un puño lleno de cabello, Kushina vitoreó mientras su columna vertebral se doblaba hacia atrás para que Naruto pudiera hundir sus dientes en su cuello, marcándola como su marioneta personal antes de lanzarla hacia adelante nuevamente, dejando sus ojos sobre la entrepierna de su esposo. .

"¡Bájale los pantalones!" Naruto gruñó cuando ella hizo lo que él dijo con vacilación, revelando el tamaño patético del miembro flácido de su esposo. “No lo toques, perra tonta, pero míralo. Soy más largo, ¿no? Él puntuó la demanda con una bofetada.

"¡Sí!" Chilló Kushina, con los ojos fijos en la polla de su marido.

"Soy más grueso, ¿no?" Otra bofetada.

"¡SÍ!" Escupió baba sobre la pequeña polla de Minato.

"¡ERES MI PUTA AHORA, PARA SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE!" Las manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y la apretaron, tirando de ella hacia atrás para poder escupir en su frente.

“¡SI BEBÉ, PARA SIEMPRE Y SIEMPRE! ¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR SUEÑO! " Kushina gorgoteó su grito de placer cuando su coño derramó la evidencia de su infidelidad en el rostro de Minato y en su boca.

Lo que no esperaba era la risa de incredulidad cuando Naruto acercó su oreja a sus labios.

"¿De verdad todavía crees que esto es un sueño Kaa-san?" Naruto habló conversacionalmente en su oído, y Kushina se arruinó.

"Nunca fue un sueño, Kaa-san." Él rió entre dientes.

No

"Viniste a la cocina esa noche, te arrodillaste y me chupaste la polla".

No, no,

"Gritaste para que todos escucharan cómo eras mi 'pequeña zorra sucia'". Sus embestidas se aceleraron mientras su coño masajeaba su longitud, ignorando el hecho de que el mundo de Kushina estaba implosionando a su alrededor.

¡NO!

"¡Tocaste tu trasero como el pedazo de inmundicia que eres, allí mismo, en el piso de nuestra cocina, y luego, la noche siguiente, te volviste a tirar sobre mi polla mientras yo golpeaba tu pequeño y necesitado gilipollas!" Naruto sintió su final, riendo mientras la golpeaba, física y mentalmente.

"¡NO!" Kushina lloró, los ojos se volvieron blancos cuando la estática llenó su visión y Naruto empujó las bolas hasta el fondo, entrometiéndose en su útero mientras su madre temblaba en su agarre, arrojando una cascada sobre su cama matrimonial mientras su coño lo ordeñaba por todo lo que podía, espeso, una masa viscosa para bebés hinchándola mientras él le lamía la oreja, mordisqueando mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y ella gimió su vergonzosa satisfacción, cayendo hacia adelante sobre su marido en coma.

Sacando su polla semi dura libre, Naruto vio con satisfacción cómo su esperma salía burbujeando de su abertura inflada y violada, goteando en el cabello de su padre mientras le daba unas palmaditas en sus temblorosas nalgas.

"No te preocupes Kaa-san, te cuidaré bien ." Él se rió entre dientes, acariciando su cuerpo desplomado. Sentado allí, admirando a su madre conquistada, Naruto se volvió más consciente de una necesidad apremiante.

"Realmente no debería ..." Murmuró, reflexionando sobre algo antes de que una sonrisa malvada adornara sus labios. "Pero sería una pena que la dejaras aquí, aunque sea por un momento".

Con su decisión tomada, golpeó su eje goteando en el culo de su madre para ganar un poco de su atención, lo suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de que él colocaba su polla en su estrella arrugada.

Ya que no le quedaba más pelea, Kushina solo gruñó cuando forzó su mancha resbaladiza por su recto, yendo lo más profundo posible antes de que se relajara y pareciera esperar.

Se hizo evidente lo que estaba esperando, cuando Kushina gruñó y lloró ante la sensación de un calor humeante que se extendía llenando sus intestinos mientras Naruto lo soltaba y orinaba allí mismo, dentro de su trasero. Y siguió y siguió mientras Kushina arrojaba algunas gotas más de semen sobre su esposo, excitada ante la idea de ser tratada como el inodoro de su hijo, ya sea para semen o para orinar.

Finalmente pareció terminar, agitando las últimas gotas en su trasero mientras ella gemía de placer, la orina le corría por la raja del culo y se mezclaba con el semen en el cabello de Minato mientras Naruto se sentaba allí divertido.

Tomemos un descanso, ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo, tenemos una larga noche por delante ... ”Ante eso, el cuerpo de Kushina se rindió y se desmayó, recostada sobre un trono que representaba cada uno de sus pecados mientras su dulce bebé observaba, posesivo y amoroso, feliz por fin. habiendo reclamado todo lo que siempre quiso.

Minato estaba bastante avergonzado de despertarse con la cara tan pegajosa, la cara enrojeciendo ante la idea de que en realidad había babeado mientras dormía. Sin embargo, no se aferró a él, simplemente salió de la cama y se vistió para dirigirse a la cocina, dando un estiramiento satisfactorio por haber dormido tan bien.

Al entrar en la cocina, se sintió decepcionado al encontrar a su hijo sentado a la mesa, desayunando sin señales de su esposa.

"¡Buenos días Naruto!" Saludó con la mano, obteniendo un gruñido cansado a cambio, trayendo una sonrisa ante el mal humor de su hijo por las mañanas. “¿Has visto a tu madre en alguna parte? Pensé que debería preguntarle si quería hacer algo, tratar de compensar el estar tan ausente últimamente… ”Se apagó tímidamente, obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros evasivo como recompensa.

"Ni idea Tou-san" gimió Naruto. “Creo que salió pero realmente no tengo ni idea. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que apreciará la idea una vez que la encuentres ".

Sonriendo ante la aprobación de su hijo, Minato se giró para buscar a su esposa y ver si tal vez solo se estaba duchando. Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia otro lado, podría haber jurado que escuchó a su hijo murmurar las palabras "Puta tonta" detrás de él, pero al dar la vuelta mostró que su hijo ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, en lugar de eso, solo miraba con indiferencia su cereal.

Negando con la cabeza ante su propia estupidez, Minato se dirigió en busca de lo que estaba seguro que sería una Kushina muy complacida… Una vez que la encontrara, por supuesto.

La cocina permaneció en silencio, hasta que los débiles sonidos de sorber y chupar de la mesa se hicieron más fuertes, como si se acercaran a su objetivo. Gimiendo de placer, Naruto se empujó hacia atrás para ver a su dulce madre Kushina, poniéndose lascivamente en cuclillas sobre sus talones, el culo bamboleándose detrás de ella y sus piernas abiertas mientras se follaba con los dedos su propio coño chorreante justo debajo de la mesa, todo mientras chupaba a sus hijos. polla gorda.

“¿Escuchaste a esa puta? Él quiere compensarte… ”Naruto gruñó de nuevo cuando la sintió tararear divertido, riendo alrededor de la carne gruesa de hombre en su boca. Sintiéndose acercarse, Kushina ronroneó cuando sintió que una vez más él tomaba su cabello, obligándola a alejarse de su polla mientras su boca colgaba abierta de par en par y usaba una mano para acariciar rápidamente a su hijo hasta completarlo.

"¡Aquí viene, asquerosa mami zorra!" Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Kushina arrullaba su polla flexionada, apuntando su casco a su lengua mientras todo ese cálido y delicioso esperma salía disparado como agua de una manguera, llenándole la boca hasta que el limo de su hombre goteó de sus mejillas y su lengua se fue. nadando en el charco de mocos de polla, sacudiendo su mano mientras la inclinaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dibujando líneas blancas pegajosas en todo su rostro, cuello, cabello y tetas mientras se bañaba en la evidencia del afecto de su adorable bebé.

"¿Qué dices, marioneta cum?" Naruto se burló mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa felizmente.

Tragando sus mejillas llenas, Kushina se apresuró a limpiar cada rastro de semen con sus dedos que pudo, chupándose los dedos para limpiar la evidencia mientras se reía.

"Gracias por la comida ~"


End file.
